For you, To you, and Only you...
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: a girl entered keisuke's life accidentaly but he misused the chance, and all ends up to be a fatal mistake. last chance for keisuke?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

"Keisuke! Keisuke-san!" Kenta was wearing his favorite yellow T-shirt and his dark aquamarine cargo pants. His dark silky hair bounced as the mild breeze caressed the strands as he runs towards Keisuke. As you all know, Nakamura Kenta was and still is Redsuns' Keisuke Takahashi's secret admirer, since he had taught him most of the basics of driving and drifts.  
  
"Nanda yo, Kenta… Don't be so loud, you'll blew Aniki's temper off… He's in a bad mood today, no good for disturbing." A cigarette was tucked in carefully in his cherry lips. He breathed it in and pulls it away as his arms rested it on the couch. He then exhaled the smoke and the white air danced around as it floats towards the ceiling of the huge and classy living room. Kenta rushed to approach the spiked-hair blonde-dyed lad that was sitting in his living room, reading the current daily newspaper while smoking his favorite cigarettes, Camel Lights.  
  
"Keisuke-san! I heard that Akina's 86 had been beaten by an unknown driver in a red Celica," he paused to catch his breath as he bent down and rest his hands onto his own knees. Beads of sweat drained from his cheekbone down to his chin, and dripped down to the downy carpet that covers the surface of the living room. "It happened yesterday… I heard that Akina's 86's driver was passed by on his regular morning tofu delivery!"  
  
"Naa… Calm down… I can't hear you clearly…" Keisuke lowered his newspaper and folded it before he puts it down on the table. After then he inhaled his lit cigarette for the last time and throws it away to the waste bin. "What is it that you said about Akina's 86?"  
  
"It was," the Silvia driver shut his eyes before he continued. "Beaten by a red Celica yesterday, on the Akina mountain pass… The driver is still not known who."  
  
Keisuke rubbed his chin gently and arched his brows in confusion. "Just what do you mean by the 'driver is unknown', Kenta? That Fujiwara guy couldn't possibly accept a battle without knowing who is opponent is."  
  
"It's not that! He was beat by in a usual driving, after that hachirokou had delivered his tofu orders." Keisuke's eyes snapped wide. It made him remembered of his first encounter with Takumi. Shame, it was a shame to be beaten in a way like that. The lost, how it had tear his pride awfully. But what can he say? Takumi Fujiwara is a senseful driver, he even beat his brother, Ryosuke Takahashi, the legendary street racer who's known as the fastest in the Gunma Prefecture. And now his apprentice informed him that he had just been beaten by a stranger in red Toyota Celica? How could that be? It's either the Hachirokou hadn't poured his best efforts, or he really is outclassed.  
  
"What's all the noise about, Keisuke? And Kenta-kun? What brings you here?" Yes, it's Ryosuke, he had appear out of nowhere into the scene. Yet his stares were so cold, and it matched the tone of his voice. His hair was a bit messed, but his shirt was clean as new. "I heard something about Fujiwara, spit it out…"  
  
"Aa… Aniki… I thought you weren't listening…"  
  
Ryousuke's eyes narrowed. "I was in the dining room all the time, and I could hear all the loud sounds that you and Kenta produce here." With his arms crossed, he throw his butt onto the leather-layered sofa, right beside Keisuke. "Keisuke, how many times did I tell you not to smoke in the living room. It smells. If you want to smoke, just go to the patio or the garden… That will do."  
  
Uhk… Aniki does sound grumpy today. I didn't like this side of his personality. The younger Takahashi ran his fingers through his hair and threw his head backwards. "Wakatte, yo… I can handle this stench…" Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small masculine perfume. It's Emporio white, Armani's latest. His index finger pushed the button and it sprayed out the fragranced water onto the air inside the living room, which were polluted with smoke odors. His brother stared at him in disbelief. That was a stupid act in his mind, it didn't make the smell go any better. Instead, it just turns out to be worse.  
  
"Keisuke, aren't you educated? Don't you know how bad the tang will be if you mixture the scent of Armani White with Camel Lights?" He stood up and walked away while he covered his nose and his mouth. The younger brother only blushed as he discards his handy perfume into his pants' pockets.  
  
"Ano… Speaking of Akina's Hachiroku," murmured Kenta as he played with his fingers.  
  
"Aah, yes yes, Fujiwara Takumi… What about him?" His emotions altered to interest. The no. 1 Redsuns driver was always interested about the Hachiroku's information, every single each one of them, even about where he eat last night, or what did he get on his math test. Thinking about it gives Keisuke creeps. What if his brother was gay, or at least fancied the high-school student and the best street racer around? No no no, he must think positive. Keisuke threw the thought off his mind and tried to not to get it back into his head again. "He lost against a Celica yesterday, after he had finished conveying the tofus." Keisuke broke the silence against the three Redsuns' members.  
  
"That's impossible… Takumi drives like a god. He can't possibly be beaten by anybody but someone who's as skillful as me." Ryousuke slapped his forehead with his own hands lightly. The other two only stared at him with a huge drop of sweat on their heads. "Who's the driver's name, Kenta? If he's really someone who is better than Takumi, then I must've had his data in my laptop."  
  
Kenta sighed and shook his head. "Suman, Ryousuke-san. Demo, I and the others hadn't got the information yet. The driver still remains unknown, and nobody claimed to have seen the car travelling around Gunma until yesterday. So at least we could know that he's a newcomer into our area."  
  
"Hmm… What color is the vehicle?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Then I suppose we should just search around the prefecture. Tell the other boys to make a search team and try to find the owner. I bet if he's a newcomer and is interested in cars or street racing, he'll be around for a while in Gunma. Therefore, Kenta, Keisuke, don't waste your time. Start searching!"  
  
Keisuke lifted up his finger and pointed his face. "What did you mention my name for?"  
  
Again, the person who's known as the White Comet of Akagi, folded his arms and leaned back on the faint-painted wall that's decorated with posh wallpapers. "Don't try to act stupid, Keisuke. Yes, you. I mean YOU."  
  
"What the hell?! I got other important things to do, not to wander around the streets of the mountain passes to look for one unknown idiot." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Keisuke…" The tone in Ryousuke's voice was pressed hard. It tells his brother to obey him or else he'll suffer other unwanted circumstances. And with that Keisuke gave up and decided to go to inform the other Redsuns and search for the owner of the red Celica."  
  
"Oh, by the way, how is Fujiwara doing?"  
  
Pop! That question had just cracked the nerves on his forehead. He turned around, angered, and started to shout at him. "Shiranai yo! What do you think I am, his babysitter? His mother? His "lover"? And what are you, Aniki? Why did you keep on asking that question everytime, every day, every single minute?! Are you falling for him or what?!"  
  
Ryousuke Takahashi scratched his hair with his index finger. "Well I am kinda interested in him…"  
  
Oh. So his brother IS gay, or at least bisexual…  
  
a.n : my first initial d fic!!! T__T be kind and RnR. Anyways, I know… Ryousuke doesn't quite sound like his old self… But the idea of RyoxTaku is popular now…. Girls, what to say? :P :P :P 


	2. Chapter 2 : Red Celica In Sight!

The yellow Mazda RX-7 FD roamed the narrow paths of Akagi mountain pass, roaring with the powers of its engine. Kenta was sitting on the passanger seat right beside Keisuke, who's on the steering wheel. They headed downhill towards a restaurant on the feet of the mountain, the place where some but most of the Redsuns kids gathered. "Dammit… This is boring, I don't have to do this!" Keisuke cussed while his feet hit the brake pedal hard, causing the car to halt in all of a sudden.  
  
"Keisuke-san…" Kenta looked at him, at his idol, his role model. He swallowed down his saliva and stared at him with dreamy eyes. I'm sitting in Keisuke-san's car… and on his passenger seat! I'm so happy! This is like a dream…! "I understand, Keisuke-san… You can leave it to me, I'll do my best…"  
  
"No!" He bumped his fist on the dashboard. "It has become my duty now, and I… I can't go back and face Aniki without any result…"  
  
Waaa… Keisuke-san is sooo responsible and so mature!! There's no regret on looking up to him! I knew he had all these characters to be a real 'man'! And then the next thing Keisuke saw is happy tears that flowed down Kenta's cheeks. "Baka yarou… Maa… There's not a second to waste… We gotta move on." And with that the yellow FD dashed into the vacant streets and drifted smoothly in each curves, until they had arrived in the restaurant. Cars, many kinds of brands and colors, types, and old or new, are lined up in the parking lot. Most of them had a RedSuns sticker on the rear side of the body, just between the passanger window and the back one. Some were fully- modified, spoilers, velg, tires, etc, and some were just plain and untouched, just like the way they had bought it on the first place. Keisuke droved the FD to an empty spot and parked the vehicle. Before he completely left to enter the bistro, he made sure that the doors were locked, just to increase the level of the security. Kenta tailed him on his back when they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Minna, I, representing the RedSuns race team, will have something to say." The blonde-haired lad stood on the doorway and started his speech. Every pair of eyes turned towards him. "Will all RedSuns member stand up and follow me down to the parking lot?" A few among the whole visitor stood up and followed Keisuke down to his favorite car. The high-classed drivers gathered around both Keisuke and Kenta, who's leaning upon the trunk of the car. "I have some notice to say, and I bet most of you had already heard of it." Before he continued, the Takahashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The legendary Akina 86's undefeated legend had ended. Yesterday, a man came up to him and beat him down while he was returning from his morning task, delivering tofu. The car brand was Toyota Celica, and it was painted red. The driver is still unknown. Therefore, I wanted all of you to start search around Gunma prefecture to look for the red Celica." One of the men that were surrounding Keisuke raised up his hands. Perhaps he got a few questions in his head. "What is it, Mikoto?"  
  
"Uhh… Ano, Keisuke-san… But what if we finds more than 2 red Celicas? What should we do?" He asked it aloud in a trembling voice. No wonder, the Takahashi brothers were the ones who were most-feared by the street racers around the prefectures because of their amazing skills in driving techniques.  
  
Keisuke ran his hand across his spiked hair and sighed. Another hand groped down to his pocket to find his cigarette pack and his lighter. "Well, just try to remember what's their name, and we'll do further researches later on. That's all that we'll do for now. Got that? Now start searching, it's still 11 am in the morning right now, and I want you all to give us the result on the next dawn. Understand? We'll meet here again until then."  
  
"Affirmative!" And they rushed off to their own cars. At last it's over, Keisuke lit his cigar and breathed it in. "Affirmative? What do they think I am? A sergeant of US military?"  
  
"Uh… Keisuke-san, what should we do now, then?" Kenta drew nearer to his senior and asked him softly, since he knew that he's quite feeling depressed with this nonsense task.  
  
"What do you think," he answered bitterly. "We have to start searching too… After all we're still one of Redsuns even though our level is higher…"  
  
"Oh… I see…" Aaaaaa! Keisuke-san! He's a democratic too! He didn't look down upon others, even though he's better than them! What a guy! He's fabulous! I wanna be just like him… !!!!! "Well then shall we start searching?"  
  
Keisuke grinned sheepishly. "I see you're full-spirited, Kenta… So why don't you drive us?"  
  
"Uh… In your FD, Keisuke-san?" He asked and seemed to be unsure. Well Kenta knows better than touching his FD without his permission.  
  
"No… Nobody can touch my FD… Use your S14, Kenta, don't be stupid…"  
  
"Demo, my car is back there at your residence…"  
  
Keisuke snorts and leaned his head back lazily. "Shit," he cursed to himself. "Well, is there any Redsuns kid behind?"  
  
Kenta turned his head around to look for a familiar figure in the team. Fortunately, he spotted a short guy wearing blue cap and gray jumper. Yes, he is another member of the Redsuns. "I found Satoshi…"  
  
"Get him… and tell him that Keisuke Takahashi's gonna borrow his car for a day…"  
  
What? He's using his status and popularity as an excuse to get a lend of car from someone who has lower position than him. That's rude. No! Keisuke must have something better in his mind. Perhaps he's doing it for our good or something else! Think positive Kenta, Keisuke is not that mean! "Wakatte…" He dashed towards the short guy called Satoshi. Keisuke watched from afar, he smirked as he breathe in the aroma of Camel Lights. It seems that the guy, Satoshi, was shivering when Kenta was looking like threatening him. Well, what could he say, it was useful anyway. Kenta managed to bring back the keys to his car, the all new Honda S2000.  
  
"Hehehe… Lucky!" Keisuke almost jumped in joy. Whoa, riding an S2000, who would've resist. It's known as one of the century's hottest cars of the year. So then the two jumped into the car and drive away from the bistro.  
  
"Where are we heading to, Keisuke-san?"  
  
"I don't know… Just drive to wherever you will go… I wanna go to sleep… I watched too much of soccer leagues last night…"  
  
Kenta rolled his eyes and surrendered. He insisted to follow his orders and drive to the places that crossed his mind. After driving for a while, Kenta founds out that Keisuke was deep asleep beside him, and his cheek was rested on his right shoulder, making his head facing his way. Kenta almost blushed in the sight. He admitted that Keisuke looks awfully good whether he's awake or asleep. Who can say? Girls all over the prefecture drool for him, both his driving technique and his good-looks. Kusso, I better stop looking at him and watch the road ahead of me. But I can't resist his charming face… Just then when he turned his face to his front, his eyes recognized a distinguished vehicle, painted in red. Could it be? Could it be that red Celica? And the next thing he knew was that a deep crimson colored Toyota Celica had passed him by. "…red celica! Keisuke-san!!" 


End file.
